The present invention relates to an animal restraint apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for holding the feet of an animal which is extremely adaptable for use with animals of varying sizes. The apparatus is comfortable and safe for the animals when in use and is simple to use.
The animal restraint apparatus of the present invention can be used to advantage for washing and grooming animals, or to administer medication or treatment to an animal. Other devices are known which are directed to the same object, but these devices are characterized by certain disadvantages which limit their utility. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,690 discloses an animal grooming tethering device consisting of a leash attached to an overhead rod mounted on a grooming table. The device restrains the animal by the neck, permitting free movement of the animal's legs and body. A safety breakaway clip prevents strangulation or injury to an animal if it should jump or fall from the grooming table. An animal restrained in such a tether system continuously attempts to free itself by jumping, scratching and other agitated movements. Consequently, it is difficult to groom the animal or provide the necessary care.
Prior to the present invention, the idea of restraining the feet of an animal for grooming or other care was disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,109,772, 2,832,313, and 3,484,096. Pat. No. 1,109,772 discloses a chicken-holding device having foot clamps in a fixed position and a saddle upon which the chicken's body is placed. The combination of the saddle and foot clamps maintains the chicken in an upright position for grooming. The only adjustable component of the device is the height of the saddle. The device is only useful for supporting a chicken for grooming, and would be both uncomfortable and impractical for use with other types of animals.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,313 and 3,484,096 disclose systems for holding small laboratory animals for surgery on an anesthetized animal or for dissection. Both disclose means for grasping the feet of an animal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,313 discloses hooks attached to key chains which can be slid around the perimeter of a dissecting tray for adjustment. This device is useful only for dissecting or surgery on anesthetized small animals because an unanesthetized or larger animal can easily escape from the securing hooks or cause the key-chain fastener to slide around the perimeter of the tray. U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,096 discloses elastic cords affixed to "Velcro"-type fasteners which can be positioned on a Velcro fabric covered dissecting board at selected points as needed for dissection. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,096 is useful only for dissection, and could not receive a large standing animal on its domed base board.
The present invention represents an improved apparatus over the prior art. It is characterized by a number of advantages which increase its utility over prior art devices, including its (1) ability to hold animals of various sizes, (2) ability to hold animals having two, three or four feet, and (3) ability to provide comfort, safety, and ease of use for both the animal and the caretaker.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an animal restraint apparatus for securely holding the feet of an animal while the animal is in an upright, standing position for grooming or other needs, comprising a base board, a plurality of elongate anchoring members, each of the elongate anchoring membes having a longitudinal slot therein receiving a pivot pin which can be positioned on the baseboard by tightenting a wing nut threaded onto each pivot pin, each elongate anchoring member being provided with means for releasably restraining each foot of the animal restrained on the apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for restraining an animal which is being groomed or otherwise cared for.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a restraint system which is comfortable for the animal, calming in effect, and safe for the animal being restrained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system which can be quickly adjusted to a particular size of animal, quickly adjusted to the animal's feet, and quickly and easily released from the animal's feet.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a restraint system for securely positioning a dog in an upright standing position for grooming, administering medical care, and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an animal grooming or care system which is inexpensive to produce and simple to use on substantially any pet or by any large domestic animal owner or caretaker thereof.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those of skill in the art who have the benefit of the following disclosure.